<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by InabaCube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795058">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InabaCube/pseuds/InabaCube'>InabaCube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Its a November/December fic, M/M, Mind the tags Souji is hurting ok, Souji is in pain, Yosuke is there to help him, emotion, implied panic attack, mental health, the Hurt is strong and the comfort is not as strong but it’s there the whole time, they are really in love but it’s on the side for this one, you all know what that means</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InabaCube/pseuds/InabaCube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>November was chaos for those close to Souji Seta. He pushed for the IT to finish Heaven as soon as possible, but it still wasn’t enough.<br/>Souji deals with the aftermath of Nanako’s death and Yosuke helps him every step of the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please mind the tags!!<br/>Tw for dissociation and mental illnesses of that sort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Man you forgot to close the window!” Yosuke exclaims, rushing to Souji’s bedroom window to slide it shut, “It's freezing in here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji smiles lightly at Yosuke’s whining. He remembers when he first arrived in this room before the new school year started. He remembers the awkward drive to the Dojima’s and the long silence between him and Nanako after her father left. He remembers not only her opening up to him but him opening up to her as well. The mutual bonding over a silent house after school and self taught ideals. He remembers the day in Samegawa when he silently decided that he would always be in her and her father’s corner. He remembers the tears that happily spilled over his cheeks when he laid down for bed that night. He remembers the boiling anger at himself, at Dojima’s recklessness, and at Nanako’s kidnapper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crippling sadness of death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Souji comes out of his thoughts he is sitting on his couch with a concerned Yosuke sitting in front of him on the small table. The silver haired teen scratches the back of his neck and leans back on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been doing that often, partner?” Yosuke’s voice breaks the silence and Souji grips onto it like a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Souji knew what he was doing he was pulling Yosuke onto the couch beside him. Souji wrapped his arms around his partner’s back and rested his head on his shoulder. He could feel Yosuke’s body tense from his quick and forceful movement, but rather than pull away his partner settles into the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji feels Yosuke’s breath pass his ear and his chest move </span>
  <em>
    <span>up… down…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He feels himself instinctively try to match Yosuke’s breath. He struggles for a moment- his breath catching makes him force out a heavy exhale with a sharp inhale or he inhales so long he forgets to exhale, but he does it. After trial and error he matches his breathing with Yosuke’s. Then he feels Yosuke’s arms wrapped around him. Had they always been around him? It's a comfortable weight upon his shoulders and back. Souji feels comfortably warm despite his fingers feeling like ice. He hears the quiet rumble of the heater kicking on and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tick tick tick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the clock hanging on the wall above the metal display rack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels better- better than he's felt in days- as if the weight of his family’s future isn't on his shoulders anymore. It had been so intense that some nights he couldn't sleep- Souji would toss and turn and think of all the possible possibilities that could befall his family, his friends, or even the world itself. This feeling he has now is nothing like the midnight channel or the shadows or his uncle’s crash or his </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle’s refusal to rest</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>nanako</span>
  </em>
  <span> or.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s grip on Yosuke tightens and he bites his lip. He closed his eyes and his body began to tremble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are things in Souji’s life that he had to just accept and move on with. The fact that he has to wake up thirty minutes before he must get ready for school because he doesn't function in the morning, the fact that he will always have to dedicate extra time to study mathematics, and he has even accepted the fact that he will always fall short of being a priority to his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he cannot accept this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This darkness at the far corners of the room waiting for him to turn out the light on this heinous day and surround himself in its deadly embrace He has failed in the worst way possible, and he cannot escape the horrible reality and the damning consequences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji suddenly feels colder than he has ever felt in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence is deafening. Souji could feel it wrap around himself and his partner like a vice. Tight and merciless and horrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Yosuke’s fingers tighten fractionally on his shirt when he hears it. Yosuke’s voice fighting away the silence and the cold. A lone beacon of light for him to run to. A light to recover his strength in so that he may fight another day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji knows better than to doubt Yosuke, so he puts all of his trust into his partner’s hands. He focuses all his energy in listening to his partner and climbing out of the darkness he finds himself in. Souji doesn't know what Youske is saying but he can feel the rumble of his chest and the soft timbre of his garbled words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tape seems to.. skip- again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke had pulled out of the hug and was doing...something. His hands were doing something out of Souji’s sight, so he honestly might not even be doing anything at all, but he trusts his partner so even if he was he wouldn't need to watch it. Even though Yosuke might just slip out of his grasp too for all he knew so he should probably.. know what he was doing just in case, but.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind felt heavy like if he were to have an important conversation underwater and he was desperately trying to understand what he was being told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..uji..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels tired though and maybe people with important things to say shouldn't be saying the important things to him because he is tired and not really smart enough to understand what the important things are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sou..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They should tell someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Souji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji opens his eyes that he must have shut during his underwater conversation to see Yosuke looking... sad or maybe angry. Yosuke can be weird like that sometimes- he can go from angry to sad to… happy in seconds. Sometimes it's exhausting but it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yosuke</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Yosuke is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yosuke</span>
  </em>
  <span> so it makes Souji happy to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey souji.” Yosuke’s voice was muffled to Souji’s cotton stuffed ears- or maybe there isn't cotton in his ears and Souji just </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like there is- the body is crazy in that way- psychology is- “Souji please..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please what? Please… please something is there something Yosuke needed? He hadn't offered Yosuke anything, maybe he needed something? To drink..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..please say..” Yosuke’s voice is still horribly muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji, at a loss for ideas, decided to mimic his partner. “..please say…” Would that make him angry? Yosuke doesn't like to be made fun of and he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing Yosuke be made fun of. Would he think he made fun of him? He wouldn't make fun of his partner because he loves his partner very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Souji did you.. You have to speak up I can't help you..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to Yosuke, “partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke’s eyes widened and he smiled, “Souji- Souji, there you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here I.. am?” Souji asked, “did I.. leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- you didn’t leave you just- you just weren't responding and i was shaking you and you just- your eyes were closed and you were mumbling nonsense and I did know what to do and I was afraid that you weren’t gonna answer. I- I was about to call Naoto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so that's what he was doing with his hands he couldn't see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Souji?” Yosuke said as he shook his partner gently, “hey partner no- no stay here okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji blinked at Yosuke slowly, “I.. am here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.. okay that’s good.” Yosuke nodded, “do you… do you know where here is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where.. is here? Here is.. Yosuke and.. a tv to the left and..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No- that’s not it. Right.. he’s with.. a lighthouse.. he’s at sea and the currents are strong and his crew has died. And he’s alone so now he.. made it to the lighthouse so he.. he can be saved by his lighthouse. Lighthouse..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Souji..” The lighthouse says softly but loudly- oh- oh he’s moved closer and he’s whispering into his ear. “Souji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s.. strange how.. how can a.. how did he look into the eyes of a lighthouse? Who has he lost? Where is he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head hurt and his eyes burned, so he slammed them closed and buried his head into the neck of his lighthouse. He let out a pained cry as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks to soak his lighthouse’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The November sun in Inaba was next to worthless in warming the small town- the fog made sure to that. But despite that fact the sun still shone, and if someone were to look hard enough the sun’s efforts would show through the dense fog covered town. In Souji’s case the sun was just enough to warm his freezing room and the side of his face well enough to wake him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt gross and stiff and his eyes burned when he blinked, and to top it off he was laying on something that was oddly warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All together he wasn’t feeling great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji layed there motionless as he tried to figure out how he got home last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako.. had died and he went home with.. Yosuke. Right. He went home with Yosuke after asking… If they should have pushed Namatame into the tv. Then they.. Souji bit his lip- nothing else was coming back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided that he needed to call Yosuke to ask, but when he tried to move he found himself trapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s eyes snapped open and he felt his face warm from more than just the sun when he realized that he was laying on top of his partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji, in fact, was laying in between Yosuke’s legs with his head resting just below his clavicles. Yosuke himself had an arm wrapped around the middle of his back and his other was on Souji’s shoulder with his hand in the grey haired teen’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji took in a breath and worked to calm his increased heart rate. Surely something had happened last night- at least enough of something for Souji and Yosuke both to fall asleep on the couch. Maybe they were talking about the case and when they had fallen asleep they.. gravitated into a more comfortable position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. Right. That excuse sounded bad even to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Yosuke asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Well that answered his approaching question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. Yeah.” Souji said. He was scared to move, so he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. That’s good.” Yosuke said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke sounded tired, Souji thought. Maybe worried was a better word for his partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji hesitated before quietly asking, “Do.. you know what happened last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt more than heard Yosuke take a breath and sigh before he began to explain, “we came back to your place. We went to your room to drop off our school bags and I had closed the window and you just.. you.. were.. you stopped responding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji narrowed his eyes at the coffee table, “Stopped responding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You..” Yosuke took another breath as he fought desperately to keep his voice from trembling, “you just.. I brought you to the couch and sat in front of you. You pulled me to the couch with you and hugged me and wouldn’t let go. I hugged you back and asked you what you needed me to do but you didn’t answer. And you just.. I thought I had you for a moment- you seemed to had calmed down and came back but you.. you screamed and-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke took another breath and Souji felt his partners grip on his back tighten… possessively? Protectively? Yosuke spoke again after a moment, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone cry like that before. You just.. I couldn’t console you or.. help you. All I could do is hold you and eventually you.. fell asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji released a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. The crying explains the dehydration and why his eyes burned and even why he felt so exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still wasn’t what he was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji doesn’t know if he should be disappointed in himself or if he should.. feel a certain way about what happened at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Souji?” Yosuke asked again and he could feel Yosuke shift so he could look down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have taken too long to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji looks up at Yosuke and offers him the best smile he can, which is a small trembling smile laced with exhaustion, but it is a smile nonetheless. “Sorry. I’m here. I.. just don’t remember it at all. I’m sorry to do that to you, Yosuke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke shakes his head, “Partner don’t be sorry. Please don’t be sorry. I just wish I could have done more for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't do anything?” Souji’s exhaustion must have made him brave as he reassured him, “you did everything you could have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke blinks at Souji’s blunt compliment as he finds himself at a loss for words, “I..” Yosuke shook his head, sighed, and smiled at his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji could get lost in that smile. Really- he truly could. Even after.. everything that happened last night. The intensity of the hospital and the.. the following hours after. Souji felt better- not good, but he didn’t feel like he did last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s breath hitched as he felt Yosuke move his hand that was in his hair, but instead of putting his hand somewhere else, the older teen began to gently run his hand through his hair in a soothing motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji could feel it lulling him to sleep, so he let it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing is perfect. Nanako is gone and fog has covered Inaba. But Souji isn’t alone. He has his friends and he has his uncle. He and his uncle will have to pick up the pieces, but they won’t be alone. They will be supported by his friends the whole way through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji won’t let his uncle fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s friends won’t let him fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not perfect, but it’s enough. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Then an hour later Souji and Yosuke are woken up once again by a phone call from Nanako’s doctor telling them that she is alive.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!!!<br/>As always constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.<br/>((Also if u wanna scream and cry with me in the comments I’m 100% down for that too :’) ))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>